Slasher Universe
by kingsean92
Summary: Sam Loomis is Hellbent on ridding the world of Michael Myers and other Slashers such as Leatherface, Jason Vorhees and Freddy Krueger once and for all. To achieve his goal he is forced to summon and seek the help of another kind of Evil, the Cenobite PINHEAD!
1. Chapter 1

**SLASHER UNIVERSE**

CHAPTER 1 - DEAL WITH THE DAMNED

Professor Samuel Loomis banged his fist on the desk asking for silence , the boys and girls attending his lesson stopped laughing and fooling around with each other, the class became silent. Loomis spoke '' Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have you're attention please, we have recently undertaken one of the most controversial subjects in our psychology class, I'm refferring to the dark criminal side of the human mind''. Some of the faces on the scholars illuminated with excitement as if they knew what the professor was about to say next . Loomis continued '' I am rather acquainted with the subject matter, I guess many of you are already informed about my involvement in the Michael Myers cases that left Haddonfield county in a state of constant dread for several Halloweens since 1978.'' Almost all the class knew about Loomis's past exploits against notorious serial killer Michael Myers, that was the reason many joined the Psychology class in the first place, Loomis was regarded as somewhat of a legendary hero around the faculty. ''I have been tied to these terrible events for what seems like an eternity and obviously I will never be able to shake free of my link that binds me to Myers's cruel and evil reign of terror…. But today I'm not here to tell you a tale and further sensationalize those events'', some of the faces darkened with slight disappointment '' Today we will dig deep into the heart of darkness by trying to understand and uncover the motives of some of the most evil and cunning murderers of the last 40 years ''. Loomis's eyes glanced across the class room staring carefully into the eyes of his knowledge hungry students. The look on Loomis's face was one of serious reflection, as if the subject he was about to tackle disturbed him on a personal level. He started walking back and forward in front of his class and said ''Can anyone of you list me some of the most ferocious killers of our time?'', a few hands shot up ready to be chosen by Loomis, many names of infamous maniacs and killers were spoken '' Jason Vorhees, Jedidiah Sawyer, Matt Cordell, Charles Lee Ray, Freddy Kueger'', some of the students even acknowleged the places where the killings took place such as '' Camp Crystal Lake, Sawyer farm, Elm street''.

Loomis nodded his head in approval of the names he just eard and replied '' Very well, these killers and their crimes are indeed the hands that have shaped contemporary life in the last century: Your front doors are no longer left open ,hitchhikers aren't going to find a car ride as easily as they used to and the girl next door isn't as eager to catch up with her new neighbor. It would be foolish not to link society's mistrust to maniacs like Leatherface, Myers or Jason… But is it just them and their deeds who have fainted the hearts of so many people or is it the legends they left behind them, some of these savage creatures have become larger than life, their stories known all around the world. Some victims who have encountered them also claim they are of supernatural origin'', Half the class giggled and laughed at the word supernatural, Loomis smirked and continued '' Of course we are quick at dismissing this otherworldly notion but what if there's a grain of truth in these claims, what if their crimes are not just fueld by rage and mental illness, what if Jason Vorhees truely rose from crystal lake to reap new victims, what if Freddy Krueger's soul came back to haunt the dreams of Elm Street teenagers like a living nightmare, or if Charles Lee Ray transferred his spirit into a Good Guy Doll named chucky, and What if Michael Myers was really a pawn used by a Diety worshipping cult'', the latter phrase sent a shiver down Loomis's spine.

The class fell silent until a girl sitting in the front row asked ''Do you believe in these stories Professor Loomis?'', Loomis stared at her with wide contemplative eyes and replied ''I believe the world must open it's eyes on the truth, we've been sleeping all this time and made the same mistakes over and over, kids have visited Crystal Lake many times only to be found in pieces the next day but that hasn't stopped other youngsters from repeating the same mistake, others have broken into the Myers house on Halloween and have gone missing, people never change because they don't believe, they are utterly sure the monsters are dead every single time and every single time they are wrong.'' Loomis thought about the past and how his life was ruined not by Michael Myers but by the people that did not believe his claim that Myers was no longer human and still at large, his years of work as a psychiatrist at Warren County Smith's Grove Sanitarium were put into discussion till Loomis was rejected by society as a crazy person, his reputation eventually cost him his position as the respected Doctor Samuel Loomis, he was lucky he managed to find a job at the prestigious California Academy where everyone seemed to be curious about his past ventures as the hunter of Michael Myers AKA the Shape.

Loomis turned his back to the class and walked to his desk, he opened a drawer and took out a hand sized cube, he turned to face the class and said ''It's been years now since the mosters have haunted our nights, most of them have been apprehended or are believed to be destroyed. The world is slowly reverting back to it's comfort, soon the front doors are going to be left open again, and cars are going to stop and help a hitchhiker on the road. The world is slowly forgetting thus becoming weak and vulnerable, it's loosing it's sense of terror.'' The scholar's expressions changed from one of interest and schepticism to uneasiness, as if they didn't exactly know where Loomis was going with this conversation. Loomis then looked down at the cube he was holding and said ''This amulet was created by Phillip Lemarchand in the 18th century, it is sort of an ancient Rubik cube if you like, they call it the Lament Configuration, it is told that a specific pattern is required to unlock the box, but whoever will succeede in the task will be granted eternal wonders, pleasures on the threshold of human senses, pain beyond measures. I bet you're wondering if I've gone completely insane, the ultimate ramblings of a pathetic old man. Countless stories have been told about this object, about the things it can do, the power it holds within it is larger than the universe itself. The cube grants purification as much as it grants damnation. Sources claim it is a key to other realms, some say it even unlocks a door to Heaven and Hell. Would you believe me if I told you I opened the box last night and had a taste of it's infinite power? At first I was frightened by what I experienced but then it came to me, this is the key to salvation, it is the evil that will end all evil, and finally rid the world of fear'' One student stud up and said '' This isn't a lecture any more professor Loomis, I'm done with your bullshitt, you should be teaching psychology and not raving on about magic boxes and the supernatural, you're the one who should be locked away'', the young man walked down the steps and went to the class door, it was locked, he turned to Loomis and said ''Nice try, now give me the damned key'', Loomis replied ''the key is right here, ready to open a whole new reality'', the lights in the class room started to flicker, the tables started to shake, Loomis stood there with a crazed look on his eyes and then said '' Forgive me''. As he said these words the cube started to disassemble in Loomis's hands, the pieces it was made of started to slide back and forth as if creating a new shape, actually not too different from a Rubik cube. A bright beam glowed from inside the amulet and the class lights started to shut down one after the other, the students started screaming in panic, Loomis just stood there like entranced. Soon all the room went dark and the students became silent at the sound of chains clanking on the ground, as if being dragged. Loomis came back to the sound of the chains, he felt fear but also a sense of excitement. The sound of the chains continued for what seemed like an eternity and then suddenly stopped, the light coming from the cube started to intensify it's glow, creating higher visibility. By now the students were leaning against the class door or hiding behind their desks in complete fear, Loomis turned his head and saw a figure standing to his right, the light wasn't intense enough for him to see the figure in full detail but he could make out what looked like the shape of a human being, the face was pale like a ghost, the garments seemed to be made of black leather with chains attached to it, and the whole of the face and head was covered with pin like needles that seemed to have been inserted into the skin, Loomis also noticed what looked like inflicted lacerations that ran through the face of the entity and connected to the needles on it's face, they were almost surgical in nature, as if they he had been meticulously worked on: The eyes were black as night and the expression was serious and sever, Loomis thought the creature before him looked regal. It's stature was intimidating and the posture was martial, with it's hands behind it's back. The entity spoke, the voice was elegant as it was frightening, almost otherworldly, it also seemed to echo, as if the class room had become enveloped in an infinite void. The entity turned to the frightened scholars and said ''Rejoice in your damnation''. Then the class turned to dark and was filled with the screams and sounds of flesh being ripped apart, blood being spattered on the ground, the mayhem went on for about two minutes and then suddenly stopped as it had started, the dragging chains started to clank again and Loomis eard the voice of the creature he had just summoned speak to him ''a soul of your word, Loomis. It isn't everyday that a human such as thee comes to seek the aid of the Cenobites'', Loomis replied in a voice choked by tears and guilt for the student's sacrifice ''what I seek is a noble cause, humanity needs to be free of the evil that walks the earth, it needs to stay vigil, if not it will fall prey to the wicked'', the entity calling hitself a cenobite gave out a deep and scary laugh and then said '' Then it shall be, you will have what you ask for, peace will soon be restored in humanity, and the evil that for so many years has evaded my grasp will be judged, my reign in hell has been questioned and my powers have began to fade. But all that will change, the greatest monsters of your century will be tricked into ignition once again, they will spill terror and violence on this realm one more time, and will finally be judged for their evil by the only power that can stop them, the cenobites. So we will finally feed off the souls of true sinners once again'' Loomis felt a hand on his shoulder, the cenobite ordered ''Now kneel before your Hell Priest, as you will be a critical figure in my success'', Loomis did as ordered and said ''I pledge allegiance to you as my goals are married to your's, I will do what you ask'' after a moment of esitation he added ''master''.

The cenobite gave a dark smile and said ''Let the game begin''. A flash of light sprouted from the amulet and Loomis had a last glimpse of the cenobite before the lighting of the class was restored and the entity was nowhere to be found. It was as if nothing had happened, the only difference being that the students were no longer present, Loomis had expected to find the blood and guts of the students all over the walls and ceiling of the class, but nothing, not even a drop of blood. For a moment Loomis doubted if any of what he had experienced actually happened but a voice in the back of his mind kept repeating ''remember your goals, do as your hell priest demands'', these words made everything clear in his mind and reminded him of his mission, he kept repeating to himself that what he was about to do was the right thing, he wanted the world to be a better place but it wasn't the right time for society to lower their heads and feel safe, leaving the monsters dormant wasn't safe enough, first he'd have to be sure every single monster was annihilated from this world, but to do that he'd have to seek them out and unleash their rage once more, even if that meant making them clash and wreacking havoc all over again.

Loomis realized he was still kneeling and holding the lament configuration (now restored to it's cube like shape), he got up and went to his desk, put the amulet away in a wood made locker. He got a list out of his pocket and started writing the names and location of the monstrous killers he'd have to manage to bring out of their lairs across different states, he wrote many names such as: JASON VORHEES – JEDIDIAH SAWYER (AKA LEATHERFACE) – CHARLES LEE RAY (AKA CHUCKY THE DOLL) – FREDDY KRUEGER – PUMPKINHEAD – CANDYMAN – THE TALL MAN – MATT CORDELL. MICHAEL MYERS was the only name he didn't need to write down since he remembered it all too well. He knew he couldn't seek these monsters by himself, he was an old man after all, he would have to be backed up by someone who is familiar with dangers, who has encountered the paranormal before and has survived, a reject of society such as himself. Just one name popped into his brain, ASH WILLIAMS: The general consensus is that Ash butchered his girlfriend while on vacation in a cabin in the woods, but Williams claimed otherwise, he said he was forced to murder his loved one because she got possessed by demons, or more specifically Deadites, originating from a cursed book called Necronomicon ex mortis, he also ranted on that he was transported to the medieval age and battled more demons before managing to get back home. Off course this version of events was laughed off by the police and jury, he checked a few years in prison before eventually being let off because of inconclusive proof of Ash being involved in the murder. Loomis had no choice but to believe what Ash claimed was the truth. There was no way he could back out right now, not after the events he set in motion, he thought about the poor scholars he just sacrificed to prove himself worthy of the master cenobite, (even though he saw non of the bodies he had no doubt the cenobite had murdered the scholars and taken their souls), still he tried to convince himself it was for a greater good, that the cenobites are a necessary evil to purge the world of it's true cancer.

Loomis stopped overthinking and put his guilt aside, he promised himself he would see this crusade to it's conclusion, he collected his belongings and stored them in his suitcase, he then proceded to leave the class room. As the class room doors shut behind Loomis the Hell Priest gave watch and said to himself ''Judgement is nigh, HAHAHAHAH''.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

THIS FAN FICTION STORY IS FIRST OF ALL A LOVE LETTER TO THE SLASHER HORROR GENRE AND IT'S MEMORABLE CHARACTERS. I INCLUDED DOCTOR LOOMIS FROM THE HALLOWEEN FRANCHISE BECAUSE OF ALL THE HUMAN PROTAGONISTS IN SLASHER MOVIES HE SEEMED TO BE THE MOST INTELLIGENT AND RESILIENT THUS MAKING HIM AN EXCELLENT HUMAN FOE FOR THE MONSTERS IN THE STORY, I ALSO TURNED THE CHARACTER INTO A SORT OF ANTI-HERO BECAUSE I ALWAYS HAD THE FEELING HE WASN'T A COMPLETE GOOD GUY. AS FAR AS CANON GOES I RETAINED THE CANON OF THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE FOR THE HALLOWEEN FRANCHISE, SINCE SUBSEQUENT TIMELINES DISCARDED MICHAEL MYERS AS BEING SUPERNATURAL AND KILLED OFF THE CHARACTER OF LOOMIS. AS FOR THE EVIL DEAD CANON I CHOSE THE BACKSTORY FROM EVIL DEAD 2 WHERE ASH GOES TO THE CABIN WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND INSTEAD OF A BUNCH OF FRIENDS. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE STORY DERIVE FROM THEIR ORIGINAL MOVIE INCARNATIONS. AS YOU SEE THE CHAPTER LEAVES ROOM FOR MANY OTHER STORIES TO BE TOLD AND IS STRUCTURED AS A PRELUDE OF SORTS THAT SETS THE COMING EVENTS IN MOTION, FOR NOW I WILL SEE HOW THIS CHAPTER GOES AND IF IT GETS A POSITIVE RECEPTION I WILL BE SURE TO SEGUE THE STORY WITH MORE CHAPTERS. FEEL FREE TO GIVE IT A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE.

I ALSO WANT TO SPECIFY I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE STORY AS THEY BELONG TO THEIR CORRESPONDING FILM COMPANIES. I DO NOT SEEK ANY MONETARY GAIN AS THIS STORY WAS MADE FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES.


	2. Chapter 2 - FROM THE ASHES

CHAPTER 2 – FROM THE ASHES

Ash Williams opened the fridge and grabbed a can of cold beer, drank it all in one go and then stacked it on the pile of other beer cans beside the couch, he sat down and gave out a powerful belch. He turned on the tv and zapped through the channels, nothing seemed to pick his interest, a horror movie called STAB 3 on one channel, a women's cooking show on an other: The two o'clock news had just started on channel 6 so he sat back gazing at the tv with a boored and blank look on his face.

The anchorwoman on the news was talking about a bunch of students in a university who had mysteriously vanished without a trace while attending class, some teachers were claiming they heard screaming originating from the class room. Ash wasn't paying much attention, he got up and grabbed another beer, the Anchorwoman on the tv continued to speak and said '' a lot of conspiracy theorists and occult aficionados already claim that supernatural forces are the cause of the student's disappearance, regardless of the theory the police are searching further proof to solve the vanishing of the students.''

Ash smirked and said ''Supernatural stuff uh? Where the hell were these guys when I needed them''. His head felt dizzy, wich wasn't surprising since he went through a dozen tins in five minutes.

Ash's life was going to waste, it had been that way for a few decades now, since the events of the cabin, being labled a murderer wasn't exactly his life's primary goal: Before then he'd been a regular guy, had a girlfriend, a steady job, two hands and an excellent sense of humour, Now it was all gone, well not exactly, the sense of humour was still there albeit turned to a highly cynical kind. Then came the two years in jail and subsequent freedom for absence of tangible proof on behalf of the feds since no body was ever found. Nowadays he was looked upon as somewhat of a bad joke, the people that recongnized him either backed away in fear he might do something crazy or laughed at him as if he were a clown.

He lived in an Airstream mobile home, an old battered car was attached to the front of the Airstream, he called it his ''oldsmobile'': He always kept on the move, city to city, never staying long enough in the same place , not giving himself time to make new friends or bedding the same chick; He made enough money working in hardware stores of the same branch to afford the bare necessities and then move on; He frequently told himself he was living the American dream by connecting to his nomad side, but deep inside he knew the reasons were very different.

Ash turned off the tv and took a good look at himself in the mirror, his hair was thinning on the sides, he had a belly the size of a barrel, his once chiseled jaw now looked more like a rooster's wattle and he had a fake right hand, ''at least you're still the handsome one'' he said and gave out a toothy smile, his Ego was probably the only thing about him that hadn't aged one bit.

Someone knocked at his trailer's door, he took his gaze off the mirror and went to greet (or not) whoever was disturbing him. He opened the door and looked down on an elderly man, quite short, staring at him: The old man asked in a british accent ''Ashley J. Williams, I suppose?'', ''Who's asking?'' Ash replied: The elder gentleman reached out for a handshake ''Sam Loomis''; Ash returned the handshake with his prosthetic hand, Loomis glanced at the fake hand and exclaimed ''Oh, it is you indeed, I know a lot about you mister Williams, so much so I could even tell you how you lost that hand'', Ash fastly pulled away and replied sarcastically ''Sure pal, old people's home is a few blocks away, probably you should check it out, have a nice day'', he then shut the door on Loomis, the elderly man shouted out '' I can help you mister Williams, I can give you back your life, you don't have to run any longer. Just let me in and I will explain'', Ash paused for a second '' who the hell is this guy? And how does he know so much about me?''. Loomis continued ''I can help you find the dagger and destroy the book'', Loomis was reffering to the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, the cause of the horror Ash experienced at the cabin, he believed if he could find a way to destroy it he would free himself from the curse that had been following him all these years, he would be free from the clutches of the evil he ran from. Ash still possessed the book, trying many times to destroy it but unable to do so by natural means. He knew the only object powerful enough to destroy it was the Kandarian Dagger, as ancient and evil as the book was; What he didn't know was it's location. Could it be possible the old man at the door knew where to find it? He slowly turned to the door and opened it, ''How do you know about the dagger and the book?'' he asked, loomis slightly evaided the question and begged Ash to let him in and give him a chance to explain. ''Ok old geezer, you have ten minutes, if you don't make any sense in five you're out of here ASAP'' Ash was very irritated but nevertheless stud aside to let Loomis enter. Loomis politely nodded and stepped inside.

Loomis glanced around the room, it looked very decrepit and dirty, tins and junk all around the insides of the airstream ''I guess you've seen better days mister Williams'' he stated with slight disgust on his face, Ash replied ''Yeah and you better start talking cause time's ticking, I've still got a whole lot of beers to drink down and my favourite tv show starts in a few minutes''. Loomis sighed and started ''I know a lot about you, I have made extensive research on the events you claim to have experienced more than two decades ago, I know you were accused of slaughtering those people at the cabin and that nobody believed you conjured demons from a cursed book by mistake, or that you were sucked into a wormhole transporting you to 1200 AD before being able to return. Your were dismissed as either a loonatic, a liar or both. But I believe you Mr Williams, we're similar you and I, we have been rejected from society for acknowledging what goes beyond human comprehension, endured ridicule from our peers and loved once, our claims have cost us everything '' Ash felt confused on what the old man was trying to tell him, ''I'm here to change all that Mr Williams, I can help you find the Kandarian dagger you so want to find and use it to destroy the book, I can help you put an end to the dark magic that's followed you for all these years and reclaim your life. With that comes a price, I expect you to aid me in my own quest for salvation!''.

''What kind of quest?'' Ash asked with a smirk, still not believing the old man's words. Loomis replied '' I'm in pursuit of the ones that go bump in the night, not mere murderers but predators and monsters of unimaginable evil and brute strength, these creatures can't be stopped by natural means, I have tried encountered one several times but I've failed miserably…'', Ash stopped him by saying ''ok mister, but what does all of this have to do with me?''. Loomis continued ''you've battled this kind of evil before, you know it exists and know how to confront it. You're probably one of the few people on earth who are strong enough to survive such an encounter, the power of the necronomicon would have overcome any normal human being, but you resisted the dark magic of the book and survived to tell the truth. If you help me I can lead you to the dagger and make you free of the book's grasp''.

Loomis finally managed to catch Ash's attention. The last place Ash had seen the dagger was at the cabin during his horrific experience there, years later he went back to what was left of the place, nothing but ruins, what he found to his surprise was the Necronomicon, but not the dagger, he figured the dagger had probably been pulled into the wormhole when he'd been transported to another time but nevertheless he still hoped he could retrieve it someday; As to not leave it unguarded he took the Necronomicon, and locked it in an iron box, promising to not lay eye on it until the day it would meet it's destruction.

''You know where the dagger is located?'' Ash asked.

''I know the location where it was seen for last, there is a good chance the dagger is still there, beneath the dark waters of Crystal Lake'' said Loomis.

''Scared of the water old man?''Said Ash in what Loomis regarded a sarcastic tone

''It isn't the water that scares me, but what may lie under it's surface, Jason Vorhees, an undead monster of immense strength and cunning. He is just one of the creatures I am seeking to eliminate, there are many others on my list, ever heard of Freddy Krueger, Leatherface, Matt Cordell, Candyman?'' he paused for a second and then said ''Michael Myers?'', Loomis's face darkened upon speaking that name, Ash was going to ask why (he clearly wasn't aware of Loomis's and Myers's shared past) but Loomis started speaking again ''most of these individuals are considered dead, but I know better''.

Ash answered '' I understand you wanna bust these so called monsters, but why?''. Loomis replied ''Because they are hell on earth, humanity will never be safe as long as they still live. My mission is to uncover their tracks and purge them from our realm, to achieve that I need someone like you by my side, you're special Mr Williams, I have no doubt about it. You're meant for something bigger than rotting away in a trailer park. Now it is your choice to make, to decide if you're up to the task''.

Ash opened another beer, drank up an then said ''geez, so let me just recap things here, you come knocking on my trailer on my drinking day asking me to team up with you and go chasing super powerd maniacs across the country, we have a 90% chance we're gonna end up tortured, sliced and diced, devoured or God knows what else, and in return I get to turn the Necronomicon into toilet paper, am I right?'' Loomis took a couple of seconds to answer as if Ash's wimsicall words had thrown him off balance and then said ''I'd say that's a fairly correct way of putting it, more or less''. Ash gave out a wide smile and winked ''guess I'm in for the ride Granpa''.

After accepting the offer Ash packed his belongings. Loomis couldn't help but feel bad for not telling Ash the whole truth, about the deal he made with the Cenobites, the fact that he possessed the lament configuration or the events that happened back at the faculty : He gathered Ash wasn't ready to know the whole truth, not yet, Loomis doubted Mr Williams would have joined the cause if he'd been asked to join forces with Demonic entities from a hellish dimension: Ash would likely find out along the way but Loomis intended to postpone the revelation as late as possible.

Ash was storing the most bizarre combination of objects inside a military sack, a chainsaw, a crossbow, an extra prosthetic hand among other strange looking gadgets: He looked at Loomis and said '' these are primary necessities when you go ass kicking the creatures of the night, it sure worked against Deadites'' he went to the closet and pulled out a shotgun '' last but not least, I want you to meet my Boomstick, saved my sorry ass many a times'' he then proceded to store it in the sack. Loomis wondered what an eccentric man he was teaming up with, Williams came off as part action hero and part standoff comedian a la Groucho Marx, it was easy to envision him fighting an Army of Darkness (as Ash had once claimed) all the while sprouting one liners.

The two men walked out the trailer and went to Ash's oldsmobile, he started the car, looked at Loomis and asked ''You sure you want to still embark on this suicide mission oldman?'', Loomis took in a deep breath and ansewered ''absolutely'', Ash turned his gaze on the road, smiled and exclaimed ''Groovy''. They exited the trailer park, dragging the airstream attached to the car's rear.

The old engine roared in the sunset, leading the two men to a point of no return, filled with danger, they could loose everything in the process, be wiped away, or rise from the ashes once again.

IN THE MEANTIME, IN HELL

The hellpriest, leader of the Cenobites, was sitting at his throne. Supervising Loomis every step of the way.

He could sense his position, as if he could see and ear through Loomis's eyes and ears.

Angelique, his right hand Cenobite, almost his princess, walked up to him (her flesh as surgically deformed as her master's) and said ''Any news you might want to share with us?''. The hellpriest could sense her arrogance as usual.

He turned to her, his voice deep as thunder ''Loomis has found the human called Ash, a pitifull excuse of a human but still a promising pawn in our scheme.'' He sat up and walked with his Cenobitic companion. ''Does he know about our involvement?'' Angelique asked. The hellpriest replied ''not at the moment, Loomis may be old and flawed but he is wise in measuring his words, Ash only knows what I has to know. I have no doubt he will fulfill his promise to us''.

After a moment the hellpriest looked at the female Cenobite ''you look worried''. ''My faith in you is strong, but are you sure these souls you want will restore our power?''. He gave her a cold stare and said ''of course''. Angelique knew best not to inquire any further.

The two Cenobites continued to walk in silence through the halls of their realm


	3. Chapter 3 - The Shape

Myers house, Haddonfield, once a clean and happy home was now little more than a decrepit shell, spider webs everywhere, the ceiling was about to crumble and most of the windows were shattered.

The only people who got close to the house were punks and horror enthusiasts who challenged each other to get as near as possible: Even they knew better to never get too close.

Two teenagers were standing outside the house, eager to enter. Reluctant of the warnings given to them by their parents and friends. As he stepped on the porch, one of the teenagers turned to his friend and said ''come on Matt, don't be such chicken shit, everybody knows Michael's dead by now''. The boy called Matt sighed and then decided to step inside.

The interior was dark and dusty, the two youngsters glanced across the hall but it was impossible to see things clearly given it was pitch black and the outside light wasn't strong enough to reach into the whole house. The bravest of the youngsters pulled out two flashlights and passed one to Matt who said with a trembling voice '' Jake I really think we should go, what if Myers isn't really dead, some say he's come back to the house where he killed his parents and sister, and that he's just gone into hiding''.

Jake turned to face his friend ''and you really belive that? Come on man, don't you think police would have checked the house and found him by now? If you're too much of a pussy to look around an old house I doubt you'll have any chance dating Bev, you need balls to go out with a girl like her. It's your call''.

Matt still looked doubtful but said ''I guess you're right'', Jake gave Matt a pound on his arm '' of course I'm right dude, trust me, if Bev finds out you've been in this house she'll give herself up to you big time, now come on''.

Matt followed Dud down the hall, the floor creaking underneath their feet.

A few more steps and they found a stairway. ''I'm absolutely checking where that leads'' said Jake. Matt grew more unsure by the seconds, he usually wasn't the type that would back up on a challenge but something felt really wrong about the place.

''No way I'm going up there Jake, I'll wait down here''. Jake gave Matt a smirk and said ''suit youself ''. Matt ignored the comment and stayed put while Jake explored the higher level of the house.

As he was going up the steps Jake lowered his flashlight and noticed there were footmarks in the dust, some going upward and others going downward: After a brief moment of doubt he went on, dismissing the footmarks as having been left there from other kids who had roamed the house during the years.

Upon arriving on top he pointed the flashlight on another hall, this time it had two bedroom doors on each side and a bathroom at the end facing Jake. Names were written on each of the doors, the first door on the left read Mom and Dad, the one on the right read Judith. Dud walked further across the hall and pointed the light on the last two doors, one read Laurie and the other read Michael.

Jake instantly felt goosebumps upon discovering the room of Michael Myers, the famous killing machine everybody spoke of in Haddonfield actually slept in this room. With a slight hesitation he slowly opened the door, the beam from the flashlight trembling due to the boy's tension.

He eventually opened the door to full degree but to his disappointment (or reliefe) nothing was in the room, only an old chair in front of a window.

Jake gave out a nervous laugh and closed the door shut. Figuring he had to take a leak he went to the old bathroom, leaving the door open behind him. As Jake was about his business, the room with the name Laurie written on it silently opened, a dark shape walked out and stud in the hallway.

Jake's back was turned to the hall. As he was about to finish the dark shape walked forward in his direction, silent and calm.

The youngster zipped up and turned around, he froze upon bumping into the shape: He slowly looked up, what he saw was a human figure, taller than him and of a bigger build. The face was obscured from a white mask resembling a human face, compete with fake hair on the top. The figure was looking down on him, silent, holding a kitchen knife.

After a moment of complete stillness Jake whispered in a chocked voice '' Michael Mye….'', but the figure violently planted the knife in his head, killing him instantly…..

Downstairs, Matt was feeling all the more creeped out, especially as he eard a bang coming from upstairs, ''probably Jake's tripped over'', he thought.

He shouted '' Hey Jake, is everything ok?'', no answer. He thought he should've probably gone up to see if his friend was alright, it was a very old house after all, wouldn't be surprised if the whole ceiling came crumbling down on his friend. After a moment of esitation he walked up a few steps, adrenaline was starting to build up, ''Hey Jake'' he yelled, still no answer, ''Why isn't he answering?''.

From the darkness of the top floor an object flew down from the stair case, Matt dodged in time before it hit him. He almost tripped and fell, his heart now beating like crazy. He looked down at the object and pointed the flashlight upon it. What he saw froze the blood in his veins.

The object he was looking at was Jake's severed head, cut right off his neck with a slick incision, his eyes still open like he'd seen the Grim Reaper itself. Matt gave out a shriek, he then sensed a person coming down the steps, looked up and saw the dark shape that had just beheaded one of his best friends.

Panic quickly gave in. Matt attempted to flee across the hallway back to the front door in order to escape, but he slipped and fell into a pool of blood forming around Jake's severed head. He managed to pull himself back up but the figure behind him suddenly strike and sliced him on the back; He fell once more, unable to pull himself up due to the wound on his back, the panic he felt was growing, as was the pain in his back.

As Matt was dragging himself to an impossible way out the Shape followed him silently and slowly, like a cat playing with it's prey. The figure eventually reached him, grabbing him by his hair. Matt tried to free himself from the strong grasp but to no avail. The shape then positioned the knife to Matt's throat and swiftly slashed it open from side to side, killing him in the process.

The masked figure gave a last look at the chaos it had caused, these two were the first victims it had claimed in a long time. It then turned to walk back up the stairs as if nothing had happened but suddenly it stopped and held it's head, as if struck by a violent pain: Memories flashed back into it's mind, names, places ''Laurie strode, Sam Loomis, Cult of Thorn'', it started to remember events it had long since forgotten, as if being reawakend from a deep sleep.

IN THE MEANTIME

Loomis was sitting beside Ash as the car drove past a deserted Highway. The man felt an acute pain in his head, he gave out a shout , alarming Ash in the process.

Loomis felt as if his brain was about to explode, during wich he experienced what he believed was a vision, or a connection of some kind. Past events appeared in his line of vision, events concerning Michael Myers, the cult of Thorn, and his last fight with Michael. He then felt as if he was looking through the eyes of his enemy; Nothing implied it was Michael's eyes he was looking through but he was absolutely certain. He could see two people lying on the floor, butchered.

He had no power over the vision and was merely a spectator through the eyes of Michael who turned to face a mirror, Loomis noticed he was still wearing his signature pale mask.

After a moment Michael held up his right hand, covered in blood, he was writing something on the mirror, a word, it spelled L – O – O – M – I – S. He then shattered the mirror with his fists…..

Suddenly Loomis's vision ended as did the pain in his head, he was left confused, trying to make sense of what he had just experienced. Ash was staring at him with a worried look and asked ''Is everything ok granpa? You almost gave me a heart attack''.

Loomis was sweating and panting, he looked at Ash and said ''I've had some sort of vision, through the eyes of Michael Myers. Some sort of psychic link between me and Michael Myers.''

Ash looked confused '' Connective link? I'm not following''.

''I've been in battle with Michael Myers for as long as I can remember, trying to stop him from harming others; I defeated him more than once, but all I did was merely slowing him down. Years ago I discovered that Michael was bound to an ancient Druid curse, the power of Thorn. Long ago, one child from each tribe, chosen to bear the curse of Thorn, had to sacrifice its next of kin on the night of Halloween; The curse gifted it's bearer with near invincibility, that is why Michael kept coming back from the dead, stalking and killing members of his family on Halloween night. I managed to end the curse when I last encountered him, Michael escaped but was rendered powerless; I tried to find him and end his life for good but to no avail, I believe he's been lying dormant, incapacitated without his powers.

But he's now awakened, already killed two people and it seems as if through those killings he's regained his powers and memory. Without a doubt our psychic bond has revealed my position to him and he's now after me, fueled by revenge for almost destroying him.''

'' He won't stop until he hasn't reached me, believe me, I know Michael's determination and I know what he 's capable of. We better get going, if I'm going to face him I want to be prepared, for now we have to keep moving.''

''Guess we're gonna have to give him a warm welcome then'' Said Ash and started the car's engine.

Loomis reached to his coat's pocket and felt the Lament configuration , he then wispered'' This time I've got a surprise for you Michael''.


End file.
